Umaima ate 3 slices of pie. Nadia ate 3 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pie with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pie.